


New year's celebrations

by Rory



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, lewd mark, new year's pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory/pseuds/Rory
Summary: Chaldea is lit up for new year's celebrations, and your Servant Merlin has some ideas to celebrate as well.Jan 29 EDIT: Now with more art!
Relationships: Merlin | Caster/Master, Merlin | Caster/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	New year's celebrations

New year's festivity was one of your favourites. Your Servants all looked like they were having the time of their lives. A japanese-themed festival was built in, like, three days.

There were candy-selling booths, as well of any kind of food you could think of. There were games to play and many goodies to win. Outside of the festival a digital projection of a lake completed the atmosphere. Midnight already passed, so now a continuous stream of fireworks lit everything up. A new year and a new decade started today.

You strolled around, admiring you Servants' happiness, when your attention got caught by an unusual crowd around a particular booth.

It was an aim-and-shoot game, and many of the kids were playing, or at least trying to. When you got close, Merlin, who was also playing, chivalry gave you his place.

"We're trying to win that one for Alice" he explained when confronted with your confused face, and pointed to a giant pink fluffy mouse-like mochi hanging in the back of the booth “Nobody can use super-abilities from their status of Servant. We’re trying our best”

He screathed his head "But nobody has managed to win it yet, despiter their best effort. Jack, Janna Alter Lily, Saber Frankie and Artoria Lily looked super-concentrated in the game, while little Alice didn't seem convinced. Rather, she seemed sad because she couldn't win the prize she wanted.

"Let me try"

Merlin smiled "I knew you'd say that, Master. Win the prize for Alice!"

You paid and got fifteen rings in return, which seemed ridiculously small compared to the targets you were supposed to throw them on.

As you started to aim with your first one, Merlin leaned to whisper in your ear "If you manage to win the first prize, for the whole night I'll be at your orders. Every. Order"

They way he spoke those last words, the lewdness he coated them on, took you so much by surprise that you lose your grip on the ring, making it fly pathetically on the ground.

"Merlin!" you half-hearthedly protested, you cheeks flaring up.

He laughed "That's not a good start, if I can have a say in that"

You glanced menacingly at him, rolling up the sleeves of your kimono. You weren’t one to give up so easily.

You threw on, two, five, seven rings. No one hit the first prize, but according to the other's faces and their cheers, you were the one that got closer, so far. The perks of being human and never having to rely much on special abilities, probably.

Soon, you got to the last one.

The target was there, right in front of you.

C'mon, you save the world from destrucion on daily basis, and you couldn't win a plushie for your friend?

No, you weren't going to lose.

You closed your eyes, isolating yourself from external stimulous. The sounds of the crowd gradually disappeared, a muffled background noise, and you opened your eyes.

You exaled, and threw the ring.

It felt like slow motion, as if the rings had traveled on a impossible low speed.

It felt even slower when it hit the target perfectly.

A loud cheer erupted from all the Servants and npc around you, people patting you on the back as congratulations.

The mouse-thingie you won was definitely enormous, but Alice looked so happy when you gave it to her... she could barely hold it in her arms.

Still distracted with the kids, you almost didn't notice Merlin placing a hand on your shoulder, whispering again in your ear "A deal is a deal. Just tell me when you want me, and I'll be in your room" he said before disappearing in the crowd.

But Mashu got hold of you, so you could't search for him just yet. The night was young, after all, and there was a lot to do before enjoying your prize.

Time flew by, and another hour had passed before you'd even realized it. After all, you were having so much fun so it didn't surprise you.

But soo you found your mind drifting away more and more often, towards what would wait you that night.

The kids were going to bed, you you took the chance and waved good night to everyone.

On your way to the exit fo the fair, your eyes met with Merlin's. You nodded at him, and he did the same.

You sat on the edge of your bed, impatient.  
  
You didn't bother to change clothes, not to turn on any light. The illumination coming from the open window was already enough. Fireworks lighted up the room in multiple colors, and the way they shone on the water was something superb. You had a majestic view, but it didn't interest you now.

What was important was the knock you heard on the door.

"Come in!" you exclaimed, maybe a bit too impatient.

"As promised, here I am, Master" Merlin introduced himself.

He walked in front of you, his back to the window.

"So..." you started "How does it work?"

He smiled.

"It's easy. For tonight, I'll obey every order you'll give me"

You chuckled "Shouldn't you do that already, as my Servant?" you teased him.

He stuck his tongue out, playfully. Merlin grabbed one of your hands and placed it over his lower belly, a faint, pink light shining from under the cloth.

"As long as I have this mark, I am bound to your orders. I can't do anything but obey. I trust you'll use this new year's gift... wisely"

You retreated your hand. The way he said "wisely" implied so many things you didn't know where to start.

He simply stood there, his back to the window.

He was wearing a light blue kimono with white and dark blue stripes, and a dark blue belt. His hair were untied, and were flowing wildly behind him, not kept in place by his usual hoodie.

Now, you only had a thing in mind.

"Strip" you whispered.

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoryArtdot/status/1212513840640004098)

He offered a faint smile of satisfaction, and started undoing his belt.

Merlin unfolded it slowly, teasingly, making you ache in anticipation for every inch of skin revealed on his shoulders and chest.

He was teasing you, and was doing it openly. You could've ordered him to stop doing it, but the tease was a fundamental part of being with him, so why give up the fun?

Finally, the belt got completely untied.

Merlin let one of the shoulders of his kimono fall off, revealing a part of his naked hip.

You raised an eybrow to him and his lack of underwear, a playfully judging smile curving your lips. Unexpected, but not really a surprise.

You placed a hand on his still covered thigh, feeling the soft skin under your touch. You ran it upwards, cloth folding over your arm. It reached Merlin's hip, your thumb tracing circles over the bone.

Merlin inspired deeply through his nose, clearly keeping some sounds from coming out, so you grabbed a handful of cloth and yanked it away.

The kimono slipped off his shoulder, ultimately falling on the floor.

Merlin stood still, his back straight, impossibly long hair shielding his naked body from the fireworks light.

He was stunningly beautiful.

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoryArtdot/status/1219051600477675520/photo/1)

Once free of his usual heavy attire, under all those layers of coats and stuff, Merlin was really skinny. If you didn't know how strong he was, you couldn't have ever guessed he was also a formidable swordsman who taught King Arthur herself.

You placed a hand on his belly, tentatively. A pink rune was shining under his navel, and you saw his shiver when you touched it. It was a sort of… heart-like shape with wings?

Underneath, excitement had already sparked, you happily noticed. You traced the contour of the rune, feeling no difference between it and the rest of the skin, as if it were just a glowy tattoo. But you could sense the magic exuding from it, a warm feeling, reassuring even, but at the same time suggested something lewd, something prohibited.

Merlin didn't move an inch when your hands started roaming his hips, properly tracing its bones. After all, you didn't tell him to.

He simply looked at you with half-lidded eyes, waiting for your orders.

You felt his skin, your palms exploring his sides, his stomach, up on his chest, and down on his sides again, the muscles of his abdomen tensing ever so slightly under your touch.  
  
Merlin’s breath had started to come out a bit more shallow, his lips parted in a way you found very, very arousing.

You straightened to reach his neck and face, cupping his cheeks.

"Kiss me" you muttered.

Immediately he leaned down, his soft lips covering yours. He tasted like those cherry-flavoured sweets you tried earlier that night, and suddenly you wanted more.

You opened your mouth, tongue licking his lips. Soon his own tongue joined yours in a walzer more and more fierce that left both of you gasping for air.

An idea struck your mind. Now you knew where to start that night.

Tugging his hand, you commanded "Sit down"

As you stood up, you ended up switching places.

"Undress me" you continued. "you may touch a bit"

Like freed from an invisible bond, which in truth was exactly what happened, Merlin's hand flew to your kimono's belt, hastily untying it.

Your undressing took significantly less time than his. It was like he was a man lost in the desert, suffering from thirst, and you were a spring of pure water.

Soon, your kimono was gone, leaving you in your undergarments, unlike him. You preferred to wear panties and bra under your clothes when going out, thank you very much.

Merlin nuzzled at your belly, placing soft kisses on the skin there, while his hands reached behind you to undo the clasps of your bra. Once he did, he ran his hands under the frilly cloth, tracing the mark it left on your skin.

Hands stroking your sides, he grabbed the hem of your panties between his teeth, pulling down.

You body shivered from embarrassment and anticipation.

Once that piece of clothing was finally removed, Merlin stood still, waiting for you.

He was straining to keep still, hands trembling lightly and blood clearly flowing to fill one specific area.

Trying not to stutter from embarrassment, you placed a finger on his chest, pushing slightly.

"Lay down on the bed, hands next to your head" you managed to say with firm voice, towering over him.

Merlin rushed backwards, laying comfortably on the bed, hands next to his head as you ordered.

Despite it being a double bed, it was completely occupied by his hair, spread outward, a nice contrast with the dark covers.

You presented a hand in front of him, demanding.

"Rope"

A snap of his fingers, and a conjured soft rope, the kind used in bondage, appeared in your hand.

You leaned forward and tied his hands up to the headboard, every movement making his erection brush against you.

"Don't free yourself unless I say so"

You were aching to feel him in you, let Merlin fill you and fuck you like there was no tomorrow, but that could wait, now you had other plans.

Rolling your hips ever so slightly, you reveled in the small noises that escaped Merlin's mouth, feeling his erection growing between your legs.

It was clear he had thought you wanted to ride him.

So he looked quite surprised when you lifted yourself from him, kneeling between his legs.

"Master..." he spoke, breath heavy.

"Ssshh" you whispered "don't worry. I want you to feel good"

He stopped talking, eyed heavy with lust fixed on you. You had remembered, from a book you had read some time ago, how that whole rune thing worked, and while ordering him just to "feel good" couldn't substitute actual stimulation, it did amplify considerably any given pleasure.

You were going to drive him _mad_.

Taking your time, you started from afar, placing a kiss on the glowing rune.

Merlin stifled a gasp, hands already tugging at their bonds. Taking it as a clue, you started licking and sucking on the rune, Merlin's cock twitching against your chest. You trailed down from the rune, a bit of soft skin always touching your lips.

But instead of going straight to the prize, you circled around it, exploring down the crease between his groin and leg, stopping to suck a hickey on his inner thigh.

A big shiver made the entirety of Merlin's body tremble, another sweet noise escaping Merlin's clamped lips, his eyes closed.

You removed your mouth and placed a finger on the tip of his cock, still.

"If you want me to touch you, you have to stop holding back. I want to hear you"

At the word "want", Merlin's lips immediately parted, heavy breathing starting to come out from his mouth.

"Tell me, Merlin" you rolled his name on your tougue like it was honey, satisfied that his game of seduction got played back against him.

"Tell me if you want me to touch your dick. Beg me, if you do"

Merlin panted "Please" he begged.

You blew on his tip "Please what?" you smirked. You wanted him to say it.

Merlin opened his watery eyes, desperation already painting those deep violet eyes.

"Please touch me, Master" he muttered, bucking his hips lightly to search for friction.

Smirking at him, you nodded "Since you ask so nicely" and started stroking him.

The reaction was immediate. Merlin's breathing quickened, his eyes shut, his hands clenching.

Your thumb massaged the tip, pushing lightly on the slit, feeling the drop of precum that came out and smearing it down the shaft.  
You traced every vein up and down, thumb pushing on the head every now and then, and it earned a jolt of his body every time.  
  
His thighs started to tremble under your hand as it massaged the soft skin of the inner side. To be honest, Merlin’s legs were so smooth you could mistaken them for a girl’s if it wasn’t for the leaking erection in the middle.

Merlin's mouth now was wide open, sweets sounds filling the room, and you realized you wanted to hear more.

"Don't cum until I say you can"

You hear a protesting sound from the back of his throat, but he didn't complain any further.

Still stroking him, you licked your lips, applying moisture to the skin, and took him in your mouth.

Merlin's back arched violently, moaning lewdly, and his hands straining against the constraint, both physical and magical, made the bed creak under the pulling.

And all that only because you had put him in your mouth!

You licked a long strip on the underside of Merlin's erection, wiping away small beads of precum. He was by no means a small guy, so whenever you pushed down, fighting your gag reflex, you couldn't fit it all in any way.

But given Merlin's reactions, it didn't really matter.

Every lick you gave, every swirl of your tongue around the tip looked like heaven for Merlin, if his moans of pleasure were of any hint. You curled your lips around the tip and went down, feeling the flesh pushing at the back of your throat, one of your hands gripping at the base to compensate the inches you couldn't swallow. The other was firmly on Merlin's thigh, nails diggin small crescent-shaped marks, both to keep him still and to keep you from touching yourself.  
  
Merlin's sounds were the most arousing thing you've ever heard and it took a great will to not just touch yourself here and there, knowing that if you had done it you'd cum in no time, given the wetness dripping down your thigh.

You lifted your head "Merlin, tell me how you feel"

Merlin opened his eyes, and tears started dripping down his cheeks.

"Master, I feel good... You feel good... I- Ah!" A moan interrupted the sentence when you swallowed him again "I feel like... ah... like the world's gonna explode before me, the room is spinning around and the pleasure is growing and doesn't stop... It hurts and doesn't stop but I don't want it to!"

Merlin thrashed around, the magical bound keeping him from his coveted release.

"Pleeee-eease, Master..." he begged, a long moan interwined in his plead.

Your heart hurt a bit, but you knew you couldn't stop now. Both you and Merlin knew that.

So you gave one final lick and lifted yourself.

Now that you looked at him properly, you could see how disheveled he was. Any hint of malice, of tease on his side was long gone, only pleasure left twisting Merlin's face.

His hair were tangled all around, spread wide, the nearest strands stuck to his body. His cheeks and chin were wet with tears and saliva, and even in the dim light from outside you could see the redness of his cheeks.

"Don't worry" you reassured him, your lips claiming Merlin’s.

He chased your mouth, desperate. It was a messy kiss, devoid of any of his usual finesse, but it felt sexy as fuck.

"I want to cum. Make me cum, and you can, too" you stated, and placed yourself on him, the tip pressing on your lower lips.

Pointing his feet on the mattress, Merlin bucked his hips upward violently, slamming into you.

A sudden wave of pleasure hit you like a truck, and it was now your turn to moan. Rolling your hips in time with Merlin's thrusts you chased your own pleasure, hands pressing down on Merlin's chest for leverage, nails scratching the pale skin.  
  
Without any preparation, his girth was pleasantly stretching you, slinding in and out with ease due to your own excitement.

After more or less a minute you realized how close you were as you felt the first orgasm on the night approach. You grabbed the headboard, changing slightly the angle, and impaled yourself again and again on Merlin's cock.

Merlin's tears were flowing wildy by then, and your own tears of pleasure dripped from your face, mixing with his in a salty mess.

"I'm... I'm close" you warned him.

In turn, he quickened his pace, the loud thuds of skin-on-skin audible under the moans and sounds of both of you.

"Merlin!" you screamed his name as you came, grinding down on him as he pushed upwards, your climax finally allowing him to cum.

"Maah-steeer!" he screamed, completely giving in to pleasure, his hands clenching so hard the nails broke the skin, a rivulet of blood trickling down his arms.

You stayed like that for a while, panting, your breaths mixing between you, foreheads touching.

You straighened up a bit "You can free yourself now" you panted, collapsing on the side, white hair sticking uncomfortably to your sweaty side.  
  
The ropes immediately dispelled and Merlin massaged his hurt wrists, red from the tugs on their bindings, blood disappearing as the wounds healed. His whole body was glistening with sweat, and he looked positively and thoroughly fucked.

"Goddamn, Master. That was... wow. Just wow" You could hear the satisfaction in his voice. He turned on his side and scooped back his whole lot of hair, one hand cupping your face "I don't remember last time I felt so spent but so satisfied" he affirmed with a warm smile.

Then it twisted in a mischievous grin "Maybe we should do this more often..." he teased.

You leaned to kiss him "You like being used that much?" you teased back. Your beloved Servant was always up to something, wasn’t him?

Merlin reciprocated the kiss, a sweet, chaste kiss between two lovers.

"As I said some time ago, the act of serving someone is natural to me. And all those feeling of yours are such a delicacy and at the same time so addicting that I can't have enough of them" he sing-songed.

"So I’m a good drug to you?"

He grinned, placing small kisses on your face "A top-quality one, I must say. There's not much of the same quality in the world, and it's someone with clairvoyance who's lived quite a lot who's talking"

You blushed at that, Merlin's way to compliment people always weird, but honest. You bumped your forehead on his, your noses brushing.

"I love you, Merlin"

"I love you too "

You gaze then got caught by the pink rune still shining on his lower belly.  
Normally you wouldn’t be ready yet for another round, but you were still a mage, although not a particularly talented one as everyone liked to remark, you had some… tricks, you could say, up your sleeve.  
  
You grinned, one hand brushing over the rune “The night is still young… Are you, by chance, up for another round? Or two? Or maybe three?” you asked casually.  
  
Merlin got up and sat on you, his thighs encaging your hip. He stood straight over you, and you couldn’t avoid the twitch in your lower belly. God if he was sexy.

“As you wish, Master”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually DID write it, or at least the first draft, on January 1st. I had drawn the art on the afternoon and stayed up until 4AM because I was inspired to write porn.


End file.
